A so-called panel-bow top in which a top covering spans so-called panel bows when the top is in a closed position spans a vehicle interior. The panel bows are part of a linkage arrangement which can be displaced between the closed position spanning the vehicle interior and a storage position releasing the vehicle interior to the top and which comprises a linkage arrangement on each of its two sides relative to a vertical longitudinal center plane of the top. The panel bows, which are arranged between the two linkage arrangements, are panel elements which extend in the transverse direction of the top as well as in the longitudinal direction of the top and are arranged flush behind each other when in the closed position of the top so as to form an at least mostly continuous contact and support surface for the top covering. When in the storage position, in which the top is accommodated in particular by a rear-side top storage compartment of the respective vehicle, the panel bows are arranged atop of each other. A panel-bow top often comprises four panel bows of which one forms a front bow which can be fixed to a front windshield cowl of the respective vehicle when in the closed position of the top. One of the remaining panel bows forms a so-called backlite bow which accommodates a backlite. When in the closed position of the top, the two other panel bows are arranged between the backlite bow and the front bow.
In known panel-bow tops, the backlite is mounted such that it is connected to the top covering subsequent to a gluing method or a different fixing method and is thereafter mounted to the backlite bow formed as a panel bow. Furthermore, seals can be formed on the backlite bow. These seals comprise separate molding trims and/or holders which are mounted to the backlite bow. Accordingly, mounting the backlite and the seal has been highly cumbersome in panel-bow tops thus far.